Angel of Dreams
by Angel Feathers1
Summary: Cloud finds Sephiroth's diary, all of Sephioth's being was a lie!! But in what way?
1. The ending of a quest

-I do not own any of the actual final fantasy characters, yet I do own the non-ff7 people!  
  
-This story is mine and mine alone no copies!  
  
-I hate to say this but stuff happens fast in my books so if it's like a cliffhanger than sorry people  
  
-I require at least 5 (positive) reviews to write a new chapter so I know its OK!  
  
- I love all you guys and don't worry this will never be rated past R  
  
Angel of Dreams  
  
A final fantasy 7 story  
  
Cloud stood in the Highwind looking out of the window. The adventure was over. Sephiroth was dead, but so was Aries. The loss of Aries had been what pushed cloud to the brink of mental collapsation during his quest for humanity. The love of his life, killed by Sephiroth.  
  
Her cold dead body lies at the bottom of a lake where she was put to her final resting-place. Cloud's eyes began to tear at the thought of her honey brown hair and emerald eyes. He was a human of his own being with emotions unsurpassed. Tifa had tried her best to comfort him but to no avail  
  
The whole crew felt the loss of the happy bright young girl. The blue funk that had set in had lasted straight to the demise of Sephiroth, when she barely became a wisp of a memory. Her and here playful laughter would never be heard again except in clouds heart.  
  
Cloud did rejoice in the glory of Sephiroth's death and he was a true hero, but he wasn't truly happy. No, never again would he be as happy as when he was with her. He decided to lay flowers by the lake and bring her false mother to see her one last time. Cloud parted ways with the few remaining members of avalanche, Sith, Red, and Yuffie. (He gave her some materia as a parting gift)  
  
He stayed with Cid though and Vincent had some unfinished business of his own to do. Cid and Cloud dropped Vincent off by some odd waterfall and Vincent asked them to leave. They obliged, but were still confused. The next stop was to get and tell Aries' false mother.  
  
The two arrived at her front door questioning the situation to follow.  
  
"Do we have to do this?" Cid asked looking at the cigarette in his hand by his side.  
  
"We must do it for Aries, She would want her mother to know." Cloud said. The two knocked on the door. "Yes" the short women said when she answered the door.  
  
"Why hello again" She said recognizing Cloud. Cloud walked right past her and sat down on the sofa not waiting for an invitation. The little woman continued to smile as she sat in the armchair across from Cloud, yet with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Something" Cloud said pausing to sigh. "Something happened to Aries, She was, well um....." Cloud couldn't continue that everytime he thought of her death he fell apart.  
  
"She's gone I suppose" The woman said looking into her lap. Cid nodded in her direction. She picked up the hint. We could no longer see her face because of the angle in which she was holding her head, you could see tears faintly shimmer as they fell onto the outfit she was wearing.  
  
We comforted her best we could but we realized there was little comforting a childless mother. She wailed in agony as she knew her daughter, her baby was gone. She cried to sleep, so we had to move her aboard the Highwind ourselves. Next we went to Aries, at least were she lay.  
  
We could barely see the outline of her body at the bottom of the lake. When her mother finally awoke she asked one of them to retrieve the body for her. Cloud was utterly disgusted! The body was at least 2 months old and would have defiantly started to decompose but he still promised he would.  
  
It was a long swim down to the bottom of the lake, but cloud made it fine. It was very coarse water and cloud didn't dare open his eyes. He felt for her until he found one of her, once soft creamy shoulders, which was still covered in the jacket she always wore. He grabbed her body afraid of wait he might feel in his arms. Her carcass felt perfectly normal which was quite odd. He rose from the water still scared to open his eyes and see her rotted face.  
  
Aries' mother gasped in shock at the realization of her daughter's death, but Cloud also heard Cid gasp, which was quite odd, was the body that grotesque? Cloud opened his eyes and was looking at Cid. Cid's mouth hung open and the cigarette he had been smoking was slowly rolling down his bottom lip till it fell and hit the floor.  
  
Finally Cloud mustered the strength to look down upon her face. What he saw even made him gasp. The fine contours of her face were still there as well as the rosiness in her cheeks. She was as lovely as she had ever been, this was so freakishly odd! Cloud could still see the slit of a hole in her stomach from Sephiroth's blade.  
  
A question than came to him, Why had Sephiroth come in person in the first place? When Sephiroth first confronted Aries he seemed nervous in a way. Maybe he had felt something for her, an impulse? This couldn't be, a creature as heartless as Sephiroth had no human emotions left in his fowl body. Sephiroth had hindered from his attacking us, at least when she was around. In the beginning he could have killed us at anytime yet we had Aries.  
  
He could have taken Aries if she is what he wanted but it almost seemed that he wanted her soul, not her body not even her power did he seem to desire. We must find out why, if he may have loved her, why then did he kill her. He seemed to be pleased with her death yet his eyes seemed to cry out for her. Cloud didn't know how but he would find out what had happened and how Sephiroth knew where she was and why did he kill her. 


	2. The Quest begins once more

Chapter 2  
  
The Quest begins once more  
  
Cloud was in awe at the phenomenon that had occurred in his mind. He had pieced together an impossible possible! The puzzle was still missing a few pieces though. Cid was the one who returned Aries' body to the lake. Cloud had to watch her sink again into the glowing blue lake... Glowing? The lake hadn't been glowing before  
  
When Aries' body left the lake I guess it did start to glow a bit, not very noticeable at first but now it was brightening in the once dim cavern. The instant Aries' body touched the water again the glow vanished. The cavern began to rumble and rocks tumbled.  
  
A boulder hit the lake yet didn't penetrate it! The boulder just sat there as if it had fallen on a solid object. Cid was quick to escape the cave, but Aries' mother didn't move as a rock fell on top of her. Cloud yelled as the last part of Aries' died before him. Cid had to push Cloud back. Finally the rumbling stopped and the lake was covered in stone.  
  
The lake was actually holding the stones up, not a one made it into the water itself. Aries' mother was far-gone now. The two returned to the Highwind remorsefully, not knowing of what followed them in the shadows. The two found there old team mates yet none of them were at all willing for another adventure, not even Tifa wanted to help Cloud.  
  
Only Cid was still there with him, by his side. Cloud had no clue were to start his quest. All Cloud knew was that his love was killed for a reason and her death had been set up. He knew there must have been a reason cause Sephiroth came and killed her himself. He also knew that it had been set up cause how else would Sephiroth know where they were?  
  
Cloud had pondered on his own thoughts for hours until finally he decided to go to Midgard to study Sephiroth and Jenova. The 2 set off but decided to check up on Vincent.  
  
Vincent was sitting outside of the waterfall crying!? He had his head in has lap and his face was tear stained. The duo approached him and he stood up rapidly wiping the tears from his face. When you looked at Vincent you could tell he had been crying cause his eyes and cheeks were pink.  
  
Cloud decided to act like he didn't notice anything wrong and went on telling Vincent about his new quest. Vincent clamed he had nothing else to do so it may be worth while. The trio finally reached Midgard and began to search for information. Midgard had been practically wiped clean of that disaster, only WEAPON and the meteor were remembered at all.  
  
The Shinra building had been torn down, and they were still in the process of building the new one. All Shinra files had been lost, but the trio was lucky to learn that the Jenova files had been removed ahead of time and lay somewhere in Nimbelheim. Cloud knew easily that it had probably been Hojo that took them to his lab there.  
  
So there next stoop was Nimbelheim. They made it there pretty safely, at least when it calms to Cloud he thought it was safe. There were always monsters on the prowl. Cloud stood on the under part of the ship that had only railings as walls, the whole time something was lurking in his own shadow.  
  
The 3 went straight to the mansion and were about to go in when Cid decided to stay in town and Vincent wanted to explore a little. Cloud knew they both wanted him to do this himself. Cloud slowly approached the old worn out gates of the abandoned mansion.  
  
Cloud knew exactly were Hojo's laboratory was and it's not like it wasn't hard to find. He was walking down the hallway and the old room Vincent had locked himself in was empty and the door opened and closed, seeing as it had no latch. Cloud kept going still remembering how stubborn Vincent had been about leaving that dank hole.  
  
Cloud slowly opened the old door. It creaked on its rusty hinges as he entered the room. The room was exactly as he left it last, cluttered and dusty. Cloud began to search through the bookshelves looking for anything that caught his eye. As he examined he caught a sparkle of something behind the bookcase.  
  
Now he couldn't move the big ass bookcase, so he knew there must be a switch. He read the book titles until he read one that said Arabian Lore. Instantly he knew what it meant and he pulled out the book. As the bookcase slid up the wall he said, "Open Sesame" just as Aladdin had.  
  
Behind the door was an average bedroom. There was a queen bed, 2 bed stands, a lamp, a ceiling fan, a small TV/VCR combo, and a desk. Cloud walked to the bed stands and dug through the drawers. He got just what he thought he would, nothing. Then he walked over to the desk and found a book lying on it with a note attached.  
  
The note read, this belongs to the meteor victor. Of course it meant the battle between Cloud and Sephiroth. The book was wrapped in brown paper with a rope tying it. Could this have belonged to Hojo? No this could not be, Hojo wouldn't leave something behind unless it was still meant for him, the greedy son of a gun.  
  
Cloud carefully slid the 2 ropes of the package and very carefully unwrapped the package. It was of course a book but on the front cover there was a single word that made Cloud catch his breath, which was Diary!  
  
Cloud opened the cover and the first page read, "Please if you are not the one and only Sephiroth don't read what follows cause this book is his and his alone." Cloud almost dropped the diary hearing those childish words. Cloud still turned the page and began to read 


	3. The diary

Chapter 2  
  
The Quest begins once more  
  
Cloud was in awe at the phenomenon that had occurred in his mind. He had pieced together an impossible possible! The puzzle was still missing a few pieces though. Cid was the one who returned Aries' body to the lake. Cloud had to watch her sink again into the glowing blue lake... Glowing? The lake hadn't been glowing before  
  
When Aries' body left the lake I guess it did start to glow a bit, not very noticeable at first but now it was brightening in the once dim cavern. The instant Aries' body touched the water again the glow vanished. The cavern began to rumble and rocks tumbled.  
  
A boulder hit the lake yet didn't penetrate it! The boulder just sat there as if it had fallen on a solid object. Cid was quick to escape the cave, but Aries' mother didn't move as a rock fell on top of her. Cloud yelled as the last part of Aries' died before him. Cid had to push Cloud back. Finally the rumbling stopped and the lake was covered in stone.  
  
The lake was actually holding the stones up, not a one made it into the water itself. Aries' mother was far-gone now. The two returned to the Highwind remorsefully, not knowing of what followed them in the shadows. The two found there old team mates yet none of them were at all willing for another adventure, not even Tifa wanted to help Cloud.  
  
Only Cid was still there with him, by his side. Cloud had no clue were to start his quest. All Cloud knew was that his love was killed for a reason and her death had been set up. He knew there must have been a reason cause Sephiroth came and killed her himself. He also knew that it had been set up cause how else would Sephiroth know where they were?  
  
Cloud had pondered on his own thoughts for hours until finally he decided to go to Midgard to study Sephiroth and Jenova. The 2 set off but decided to check up on Vincent.  
  
Vincent was sitting outside of the waterfall crying!? He had his head in has lap and his face was tear stained. The duo approached him and he stood up rapidly wiping the tears from his face. When you looked at Vincent you could tell he had been crying cause his eyes and cheeks were pink.  
  
Cloud decided to act like he didn't notice anything wrong and went on telling Vincent about his new quest. Vincent clamed he had nothing else to do so it may be worth while. The trio finally reached Midgard and began to search for information. Midgard had been practically wiped clean of that disaster, only WEAPON and the meteor were remembered at all.  
  
The Shinra building had been torn down, and they were still in the process of building the new one. All Shinra files had been lost, but the trio was lucky to learn that the Jenova files had been removed ahead of time and lay somewhere in Nimbelheim. Cloud knew easily that it had probably been Hojo that took them to his lab there.  
  
So there next stoop was Nimbelheim. They made it there pretty safely, at least when it calms to Cloud he thought it was safe. There were always monsters on the prowl. Cloud stood on the under part of the ship that had only railings as walls, the whole time something was lurking in his own shadow.  
  
The 3 went straight to the mansion and were about to go in when Cid decided to stay in town and Vincent wanted to explore a little. Cloud knew they both wanted him to do this himself. Cloud slowly approached the old worn out gates of the abandoned mansion.  
  
Cloud knew exactly were Hojo's laboratory was and it's not like it wasn't hard to find. He was walking down the hallway and the old room Vincent had locked himself in was empty and the door opened and closed, seeing as it had no latch. Cloud kept going still remembering how stubborn Vincent had been about leaving that dank hole.  
  
Cloud slowly opened the old door. It creaked on its rusty hinges as he entered the room. The room was exactly as he left it last, cluttered and dusty. Cloud began to search through the bookshelves looking for anything that caught his eye. As he examined he caught a sparkle of something behind the bookcase.  
  
Now he couldn't move the big ass bookcase, so he knew there must be a switch. He read the book titles until he read one that said Arabian Lore. Instantly he knew what it meant and he pulled out the book. As the bookcase slid up the wall he said, "Open Sesame" just as Aladdin had.  
  
Behind the door was an average bedroom. There was a queen bed, 2 bed stands, a lamp, a ceiling fan, a small TV/VCR combo, and a desk. Cloud walked to the bed stands and dug through the drawers. He got just what he thought he would, nothing. Then he walked over to the desk and found a book lying on it with a note attached.  
  
The note read, this belongs to the meteor victor. Of course it meant the battle between Cloud and Sephiroth. The book was wrapped in brown paper with a rope tying it. Could this have belonged to Hojo? No this could not be, Hojo wouldn't leave something behind unless it was still meant for him, the greedy son of a gun.  
  
Cloud carefully slid the 2 ropes of the package and very carefully unwrapped the package. It was of course a book but on the front cover there was a single word that made Cloud catch his breath, which was Diary!  
  
Cloud opened the cover and the first page read, "Please if you are not the one and only Sephiroth don't read what follows cause this book is his and his alone." Cloud almost dropped the diary hearing those childish words. Cloud still turned the page and began to read 


End file.
